1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination electrical connector, and more particularly to a USB connector with an insulating shielding frame.
2. Description of Prior Art
Taiwan Utility Patent Issue No. M399522 discloses an electrical connector including a contact module and a metal shell outside. The metal shell is used to shield the contact module and protect the contact module from electromagnetic interference. As known, the metal shell is served as an outermost periphery with no protected member during its disposition in the air.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned problems.